Athenes unheiliger Gral
Kostenanalyse * 20 Fähigkeitsstärke = ** Gesamtwert = * ist , abgesehen von den passiven Effekten und , wenn man die Fähigkeitsstärke-Passive anwendet. ** Die Goldeffizienz wird um weiter erhöht pro , die durch andere Quellen erhalten wird. Ähnliche Gegenstände }} Notizen * Heilkraftverstärkungen werden zur maximalen Heilung der Passiven hinzugerechnet. * gewährt mindestens 50 Fähigkeitsstärke, da 20 Fähigkeitsstärke von der Manaregeneration des Gegenstands gewährt. Synergie * Die Blutladungen stärken bei allen Champions mit Heilung oder Schilden die Möglichkeiten, Verbündete am Leben zu halten. Entwicklung Verbergen= |-|Anzeigen (Englisch)= By ByronicHero New Item: Athene’s Unholy Grail :In the Darius Patch, we’ll also be rolling out a new upgrade option to the classic Magic Resistance item Chalice of Harmony. To help keep Chalice a viable item choice late into the game, we wanted to add a late game upgrade aimed specifically at Ability Power carries who might have trouble keeping their Mana high. With that in mind, we’ve added the option to add some damage stats later in the game by upgrading to Athene’s Unholy Grail. :The Chalice Conundrum :The added Magic Resistance from Chalice of Harmony combined with the heavy Mana Regeneration granted by its unique passive makes it an attractive option for an Ability Power in a disadvantageous position – particularly one that is heavily reliant on the Crest of the Ancient Golem. In the event that you find yourself behind your lane opponent with the enemy team invading your jungle, a timely Chalice can give you the added durability you need to rally. Meanwhile, the rapid Mana Regeneration can function as a sort of surrogate golem buff, allowing even the most heavily Mana reliant caster to continue fighting effectively. :Unfortunately, while Chalice of Harmony might be the right item choice to fuel an early game comeback, without any damage stats mage players often sell it as the game wears on or simply avoid buying it altogether. For this reason, we decided to offer the option to pick up a little a little extra bang for your buck by upgrading to Athene’s Unholy Grail. :My Cup Runneth Over :To give Chalice of Harmony the staying power it needs to carry on into late game, we decided to add the option combine it with Fiendish Codex to build Athene’s Unholy Grail. With some added Ability Power and Cooldown Reduction, Athene’s Unholy Grail can easily function as a core item for mages interested in picking up some additional durability. :Moreover, in addition to the passive Mana Regeneration afforded by Chalice of Harmony’s unique passive, Athene’s Unholy Grail also has the added benefit of granting a significant Mana bonus upon scoring a kill or assist. This can keep an aggressively ganking Ability Power carry topped off and in the field, as well as grant some additional staying power over the course of a protracted team fight. :I'll Drink to That! :With the addition of a few offensive stats and a new, offensively focused Mana Regeneration mechanic, the new upgrade to Chalice of Harmony should make it a more attractive option for casters early on in the game. Upgrading to Athene’s Unholy Grail, can help you convert that early game comeback into late game staying power. Trivia * Der Gegenstand wurde nach Athene benannt, ein Beschwörer der 5000 "Freunde" mit dem damaligen Wirb-einen-Freund-Programm zu League of Legends brachte und außerdem eine sehr populäre Figur in der Spieleszene darstellt, besonders bedeutend war seine Zeit in World of Warcraft bevor er mit LoL anfing. ** Athene oder Athena ist eine griechische Gottheit der Strategie und des Kampfes. * hatte den Codenamen "Chalice of Discord" (engl. für Kelch der Uneinigkeit o.ä.) bevor man sich auf den finalen Namen einigte. ** Dieser Name ist ein ironischer Kontrast zu seiner Komponente und ist wahrscheinlich dazu gedacht die eher offensiven Werte des Gegenstands herauszustellen. Versionsgeschichte Gewährt 5 Fähigkeitsstärke pro +25% Grundwert für Manaregeneration. ** Gewährt nicht länger +25% Grundwert für Lebensregeneration pro +25% Grundwert für Manaregeneration. V7.2: * Magieresistenz von 25 auf 30 erhöht. V6.22: * Kombinationskosten von auf reduziert. ** Gesamtkosten von auf reduziert. * Gewährt für 5 Sekunden 100 % Lebensregeneration, wenn dein momentanes Leben prozentual geringer ist als dein momentanes Mana. Gewährt für 5 Sekunden 100 % Manaregeneration, wenn dein momentanes Mana prozentual geringer ist als dein momentanes Leben. * Prozentuale Erhöhungen deines Grundwerts für Manaregeneration erhöhen deinen prozentualen Grundwert für Lebensregeneration um den gleichen Wert. V6.9: * + + = * Fähigkeitsstärke von 60 auf 40 reduziert. * Manaregeneration von 100% auf 75% reduziert. * Gewährt nicht mehr . * Stellt kein Mana bei Tötung oder Unterstützung wieder her. * Erhalte 20 % des |buzzword}}, den du Champions zufügst, als Blutladungen bis zu einem Maximum von . Verbündete zu heilen oder ihnen einen Schild zu geben, verbraucht Blutladungen bis zum Wert des ursprünglichen Effekts. * Gewährt für 5 Sekunden 100 % Lebensregeneration, wenn dein momentanes Leben prozentual geringer ist als dein momentanes Mana. Gewährt für 5 Sekunden 100 % Manaregeneration, wenn dein momentanes Mana prozentual geringer ist als dein momentanes Leben. V6.2: * Kombinationskosten von auf reduziert. ** Gesamtkosten von auf reduziert. V5.22: * Gesamtkosten von auf erhöht. V5.13: * Komponenten: + + 980 Gold ⇒ + + + 545 Gold V5.6: * Manaregeneration: 50 % ⇒ 100 % * Manawiederherstellung bei Tötung/Unterstützung: 15 % ⇒ 30 % V4.21: * Passive Manawiederherstellung: 1,5 % des fehlenden Manas alle 5 Sekunden ⇒ 2 % des fehlenden Manas alle 5 Sekunden 4.20: * Manaregeneration alle 5 Sekunden von 10 Mana zu 50% des Grundwerts geändert. * Einmalige Passive "Manaquelle" zu "Stellt 1,5% des fehlenden Manas alle 5 Sekunden wieder her" geändert. * Gesamtkosten von auf erhöht. ** Kombinationskosten von auf reduziert. V4.10: * Die Magieresistenz wurde von 40 auf 25 gesenkt. * Die Manaregeneration beträgt nun 10 statt 15 Mana alle 5 Sekunden. * Bei Tötung/Unterstützung werden nun 15 % statt 12 % des Mana passiv wiederhergestellt. V3.02: * Die Abklingzeitverringerung wurde von 15 % auf 20 % erhöht. V3.01: * Die Kombinationskosten wurden von 920 auf 900 Gold verringert (die Gesamtkosten wurden von 2800 auf 2600 verringert). V1.0.0.152: * Neues Rezept: + ** Entfernt * Die Gesamtkosten wurden von 2950 auf 2800 verringert. * Die Kombinationskosten wurden von 920 auf 500 Gold verringert. * Fähigkeitsstärke wurde von 90 auf 60 reduziert. V1.0.0.142: * Die Fähigkeitsstärke wurde von 80 auf 90 erhöht. * Die Magieresistenz wurde von 36 auf 40 erhöht. V1.0.0.140: Hinzugefügt * Rezept: 500g * Effects: ** 80 Fähigkeitsstärke ** 36 Magieresistenz ** 15 Manaregeneration alle 5 Sekunden ** 15 % Abklingzeitverringerung ** EINMALIG-Passiv: Stellt bei einer Tötung/Unterstützung 12 % des maximalen Manawertes wieder her und erhöht eure Manaregeneration um 1 % pro verlorenem 1 % Mana. }} Referenzen cs:Athene's Unholy Grail en:Athene's Unholy Grail es:Grial Impuro de Athene fr:Graal Impie d'Athene pl:Bluźnierczy Graal Athene ru:Athene's Unholy Grail zh:雅典娜的邪恶圣杯